


Simpler things

by Robotsandshizz



Series: Melancholy joy with the DPD squad [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor enjoy art, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, He also enjoys long walks, Sumo is mentioned, big brain - Freeform, markus is mentioned, on the beach too if anyone is looking for that, space amazes Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotsandshizz/pseuds/Robotsandshizz
Summary: Connor enjoys the much simpler things in life. Like waking up way too early in the morning to take a walk just to see the sunrise.
Series: Melancholy joy with the DPD squad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Simpler things

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes i know i SHOULD be working on “Can i ask you a question?” BUT I AM HAVING WRITERS BLOCK BAD FOR A CHAPTER!! So in the meantime take this little short i wrote for this series because i was in the middle of crying and having a sad moment and needed happiness. This short is also based off of what i will be doing this morning! Because i have been up all night and it is currently 5:14 AM as i am writing this and i’m going to take a walk in about an hour! Anyways enjoy!

Connor was one of those who enjoyed the simpler things in life. Sure, he didn't do much. He slept on Hanks couch for starters. But he had a job, made a decent amount of money, and had a handful of friends.

But once again, the simpler things were what he mostly enjoyed. Not having friends or having a job or making money. Granite, he did enjoy that as well.

One of the little pleasures in life he liked was music. Mainly the guitar. He loved the amazing fact that such a strange instrument could make such beautiful sounds. One of his goals was to learn how to play. Eventually.

Another one was morning walks. Some nights he would be up all night long just to leave the house at six-thirty to catch the sunrise at a perfect time when he reached his destination. Which was a small park with a largely sized lake in the middle leading off into a mainly hidden area that was surprisingly still there.

It was one of those mornings.

Connor had been up for a few hours and decided to head out at five fourty-five instead of six-thirty this morning. The sun was still not up but that was okay. Because now he can find different routes to his favorite place, and enjoy the crisp wind that didn't have the suns rays yet.

Walking out of the house silently not to disturb the big beast that lay in the corner of the living room, or mostly known as Sumo. Connor stepped foot out of the house and was instantly hit with a strange feeling. A good feeling, but it felt almost like... a nostalgia of sorts. Like a feeling he's known before, but couldn't quite place it.

Walking down the pavement for awhile his internal clock told him it was only about six twenty-two. It would still be another half hour before the sun would even start to poke above the horizon. Although it was a tad lighter outside already. The moon was also surprisingly still out. The dimly lit curve of it with a few little bright dots of stars stuck out like a sore thumb in the dark sky. But it looked beautiful in a terrifying way.

Terrifying that here Connor was, living on a planet that spun around a sun for survival. But beautiful because along he was standing on a planet, surrounded with other planets in a whole milky way and galaxy of millions of other undiscovered galaxies.

Living.

The most mind-boggling part that Connor couldn't comprehend, but also seemed to enjoy, was the fact that he couldn't even feel the ground spin as he walked on it. Even as he watched the clouds move rather swiftly than normal days he still couldn't feel how fast everything really was spinning. And he couldn't help but think when he was looking up into the sky, that he wasn't just looking into the sky. Rather, he was looking at one single pixel light years away. But in everyone else's vision, it had been seen as just an ordinary sky.

A car passed him on the empty street. Right, he was taking a walk. Not getting engulfed in the amazing science of space. Although it was pretty interesting with deep thought into it.

Walking down the pavement Connor thought some more about the thoughts he was having. He's had multiple talks with Hank about them. Hank just called him weird and that nobody thinks that way. No matter how many times Connor explained it in the easiest way somebody of Hanks knowledge could understand, Hank just hushed him off saying this was a thought you'd have at four in the morning.

It wasn't a lie in this case.

Connor turned a corner and was met with a bright flash of red shining into his vision. Squinting he realized it was the sun and how the red hues were just now dipping and splitting the dark blues into beautiful purples and pinks. Splashes of yellow clouds were lazily traced against the sky as if the sky was just an artists canvas.

Another thing Connor enjoyed. Art. The more he talked to Markus, the more he realized how beautiful painting and art was. And how amazing it was, that ones self can use a simple set of materials to create a masterpiece with so much meaning to multiples, or a greater meaning only the artist themselves understand.

Connor started to see the familiar park bench come into his view. Walking more swiftly to catch the beautiful sunrise as the suns reds dimmed down into an orange and yellow with vibrant pink strokes across the sky.

The lake came into view and Connor could already see the sky's reflection onto the still water. Guiding himself onto the pavement that surrounded the lake, he faced the sunrise.

The horizon was split between water and sky. Nothing in the way besides a few little shrubs and trees. Straight ahead was the bright yellow sun that Connor could see rise swiftly by the minute.

A few more people also seemed to be up, while they jogged past him or just slowly walked enjoying the morning breeze that blew the little tuft of hair that would not stay into place over his head.

Yes, this definitely was one of the simpler things he enjoyed in his short span of a life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello hi again did you enjoy? Tell me! Have any idea for prompts? Tell me! Didn’t like it? Tell me! 
> 
> Also the part about the space and how like Connor thinks about it is literally how i think. It is so hard to explain but it put it into as simplest terms as i could. As well as the art. I’m an artist and the best way i could explain the sky’s colors was base it off a painting of mine!! And of course, the guitar is another feature of mine i added to Connor because why not? The name of the story IS simpler things and art, morning walks, and guitar playing is simpler things! Anyways i shall see you wonderful lads another time!!


End file.
